Advances in optical and electronic technologies have spawned the development of hand-held, mobile personal communications devices such as smartphones that have small, integrated cameras that afford their users considerable image acquisition and distribution capabilities. As the base of users of these devices expands, user interest in advanced imaging capabilities has grown correspondingly. To enhance the set of imaging tools available to their users, manufacturers of personal communications devices are offering multiple cameras in a single device, with benefits such as increased field of view, capability to obtain images from both sides of the device, support of advanced capabilities such as 3D imaging and gesture sensing, and overall improved image quality.
A number of lens attachments have been introduced to meet the need for improved imaging and expanded capability. However, existing lens attachment solutions are often characterized as relatively bulky and unwieldy, complex in construction, and intended only for use with a single camera. Thus, there is interest in easily removable lens attachments that can be used for devices having multiple cameras on one side of the device, including devices that have cameras that differ in performance such as focal length, field of view, sensor size/type, numerical aperture, and spectral sensitivity range.